Talk:Costumes
Lucia's Costumes Maybe we can add Lucia's costumes in the gallery to give the looks of these costumes. KevzMarz 06:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Subjectivity Uhm, I'm wondering if that "Top 5 Costumes" should be there, because it's a personal list, and as a wiki, information pages are supposed to remain as unbiased as possible. I'm seeing a lot of "I liked" in there, and that makes it very subjective :/ Unless it's an actual "Top 5 Costumes" list taken from a poll from an official source, it probably shouldn't be there... Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| 16:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :You're exactly right, Derekoe. I've gone and undone the changes, but if you see something like that again, feel free to change it. Keeping this wiki in tip-top devil-slaying shape is a team effort that everyone can contribute to! --Anobi 18:22, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Gotcha. Let's ROCK, BABY! Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| 20:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Vergil's costume Anyone care to add more information on which mode in DMC3: SE unlocks which costume for Vergil? Or are they the same as Dante? --I need more dark power! 09:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Done and done -=X Zero X=- 10:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Super Dante/Vergil I was kinda sceptical when someone added the info Super Dante and Super Vergil don't grant unlimited D.T. Then, what's the difference between the Normal D.T. and them? So I did a little search on YouTube and found these: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH1SuET1Be8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQxh9BQ4Juc&feature=relmfu The author said they grant unlimited D.T. 0_o Oh man, many questions won't surface if I have DMC3 on PC/PS2 *facepalm*. --I need more dark power! 14:23, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I heard that the super dante skin for DmC is actually very similar to his Dmc 3 appearance, complete with white hair and red coat. http://www.ign.com/wikis/dmc-devil-may-cry/Unlockables_and_Secrets -- 03:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC)Anon DMC2 Infinite DT and Text I've been reading that the Infinite DT code only works with EU versions of the game. Is there any cases where this isn't true? If not we need to mention that. Well ask someone who lives in Europe or Download a Rom of the EU version of the game.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 22:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Clarifying Secretary To my memory of the PS2 version, and the official Japanese site from which I ripped the wiki's images, the Secretary is selectable as a costume for Lucia, and shares the same Actions, Equipment, and Items. She's also obtained parallel to how Dante obtains his DMC1 costume. Has this changed in the HD version, where it sounds like you choose between Lucia, Secretary, and Trish, and then for Lucia choose costumes? :Basically, what is the HD version doing that makes it so obvious to Ixbran that she's an entirely separate playable character, rather than an LDK-style "character-costume" for Lucia?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:24, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Nothing as far as I know. Coming back with a vengeance, huh, Koro? Lol LegionZero (talk) 03:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't really promise that, sorry. There's a few articles I'm interested in, and wanted to clean up, but I think the most of what I'll be doing this year is trying to implement dynamic coding in a template for the attacks, so that they are simpler. See here for an example. ::Honestly, I can't afford an xbone for dmc4se right now, and...well, my userpage should make my feelings on DmC clear. Maybe if DMC5 is finally made, I'll come back for good, but the honest thing is just that my interest in this series is seriously waning. ::That being said, I am still playing the games and would be happy to provide any notes or translations you guys want. I have the Bradygames guides as well, despite them lacking the enemy stats I was hoping for.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:40, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Replaying the game in the HD Collection, it clearly states "Unlocked new character, Secratary" beating LMD. Shes not mentioned being a costume, but as a seperate character. If I had video capturing software connected to my PS3, i'd show you my self. So I apologize for not being able to provide it, and ask you take my word on it. Ixbran (talk) 23:33, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Does it not say that for the costumes? If so, I'd be willing to accept that as enough to list it as a new character, it's just that the PS2 version and the guides treated it as a costume.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:14, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah in the game it says "New costume Unlocked for name". Unlocking the Secretary was the same for unlocking Trish, "New Character Unlocked, name". Ixbran (talk) 05:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Edit War thingy So what was this edit war about exactly? If I recall, it concerned Lucia and the Secretaries? If It did, I have some thought about it. 19:47,4/11/2015 :Dunno what it involved. It was on several articles, and involved an editor reverting things without discussion and saying that they didn't respect the other editor's right to edit.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:14, April 12, 2015 (UTC) What is going on here? Why have we replaced the cg images with terrible, jaggy in-game images? They are an accurate depiction of the games costumes regardless if they are promo art. This new stuff is an absolute eye-sore. LegionZero (talk) 09:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Blame KrytenKoro. "as these are costumes, they should be renders showing what the actual in-game costume looks like, not promotional art, and they should be from the correct game" . Seeing as hes an admin, he just did it without conversing with the rest of the wiki editors. It's utter BS, I know. All we can do is hope the other admins will talk to him about it. Ixbran (talk) 08:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it back to how it was. Instead of making this drastic change by the whim of a single admin, I believe the DMC Wiki community as a whole should discuss it and chose weather or not to go about it that way. I personally am against it. Ixbran (talk) 08:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's against policy to edit other peoples talk post. Next time let the other editor fix their mistake after informing them. I thought I signed it, my mistake. Anyways, those pictures severely decreased the quality we are trying to keep here. The renders are their costumes in the most detailed depictions. I understand about DMC1 Sparda but the rest are fine LegionZero (talk) 09:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, was just trying to help, so people would know it was you who posted that. But yeah Kryten just up and removed the images from the gallery, and I uploaded those screen shots if only to keep the gallery from becoming empty. I hated doing it, because I do not agree with it, but I didn't want it to become another Edit War with him like before. Still though, he shouldn't have just up and made that decision without talking it over with the other wiki contributors. thats why I changed it back to how it was before he removed them. Ixbran (talk) 09:17, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Ask about it on the talk page if you feel like something isn't right, but don't edit back and forth. Be civil as well. If you feel like the topic needs more discussion ask other admins to join as well. LegionZero (talk) 09:28, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Exactly why I changed them back to how it was, we as a community need to make this kind of decision as a whole, and not just letting Kryten just suddenly decide it has to be that way. Again, I'm against it, and from what I can tell, so are you. So thats already two votes for keeping it the way it had been before. Ixbran (talk) 09:35, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::We don't need to have low quality images in there, but we also shouldn't be misrepresenting models from one game as models from another, or promotional art as the models. If the images are so similar, it's easy enough (and less of a strain on fair use policies, so our wiki runs less of a chance of getting in legal trouble) if we just leave the images out and say they resemble so and so costume from another game. Galleries...generally aren't very fair-use friendly, and I have been contacted by officials from the subject companies in the past, so it's not like they're not aware of this site. ::::I removed the images because they are, to put it bluntly, dishonest. And, to be even more blunt, Ixbran is representing the situation very dishonestly. I removed the images (BOLDly) because they were not what the page claimed to be, but I never said we needed to take low quality screenshots from youtube -- there is absolutely no problem with simply leaving the gallery incomplete until we can get better images. It was also a fairly minor change to the page. The wiki should aim for ensuring quality and accuracy, not for throwing the first thing we can find on the page as soon as possible. ::::Also, Ixbran, you are incredibly close to getting a perma-ban. Be civil to other editors. You've been warned by multiple admin in this thread alone, and it doesn't help that you are massively misunderstand editing policy to begin with. I'll tolerate a lot of things, but being unnecessarily shitty to other editors is not one of them.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::The images used for Dante and Lucia's default costumes in their galleries on this page, those are the renders used for the costume selection in DMC2. So I see no problem using high res renders to represent the costumes on the wiki, when those are the renders they use in-game to show off the costumes when selecting them in DMC2. Also when you deleted Vergils default costume from his gallery in DMC3, that was the render they used for the costume selection in DMC3SE, its the exact stye of picture as the rest in his gallery. IE, it is a render that represents the costume in-game. Those renders showing up in the costume gallery aren't hurting anyone, people know the difference between a high res touched up render of a video game character, and an in-game representation of it. It is hurting absolutely no one what so ever to have them be as they are now. But that is just my thoughts on the matter, again, I say we let the Wiki Community decide on what to do. Ixbran (talk) 02:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, a few things: #First off, I acknowledge that I made an error in removing the DMC2 images - I mistakenly believed they were not the ones used for the costumes within the game. Same with Vergil. I have no issue with readding those images. For the other images, like using the DMC3 Legendary Dark Knight in the DMC1 section, the issue is that they portray details that the in-game model simply doesn't have -- it's not just a matter of resolution. High-quality official images are easily available, even if it means taking a screenshot from within the game, and until we upload them (and it does not have to be any single editor uploading them), there is no harm in simply leaving the images out temporarily. #We are the wiki community. The whole point of consensus is not to hold a vote on everything, but to demonstrate how a version best fulfills the community-chosen policies. Furthermore, editors do not need to seek permission from admins before making constructive edits to a page -- if they can reasonably justify their edit per policy, then they are free to Be Bold, and insisting that any editor should have waited for a vote on a page is a great misunderstanding of policy. We are not ZeldaWiki, and while our administrators may be doing the majority of work in determining the direction of the wiki, they are janitors, not kings. The only arena in which they hold sway is in ensuring that editors are cooperating peacefully. #I'm actually not going to be kind about this -- this whole situation above could have been entirely avoided, peacefully, if you just pointed out that I was mistaken in believing the images mentioned above to not be the in-game images, instead of being deliberately antagonizing other editors even after an admin warning from LegionZero. This has been a consistent issue, and as demonstrated above, it is leading to unnecessary friction and low quality articles. You don't need to apologize by any means, but you do need to acknowledge that you are violating a community decorum policy that you had previously claimed to have understood, and you need to seriously commit to being a constructive member of the community.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :1.That is fine. I am going to assume you've not played DMC2? As I said, the renders shown for Dante and Lucia's costumes, here in the gallery, are the exact ones used for the costume selection when loading a save file. I assume you have not played the game due to not knowing this face. As for the DMC1 Sparda costume, I searched various videos on youtube, since google image searching "Devil May Cry Sparda" simply turns up what images the wiki already has. I youtube searched DMC videos, but I couldn't find any from the HD game, just from the PS2 games. So I took a simple screencap, enhanced the colors, and then uploaded it. I could try and find another one to upload over it, but I dunno how long it will take. 2+3.Yeah, that seems to be my problem really. Most Wiki's I am often contributing too often has one or two figures who like, I dunno, just randomly make changes for no real reason that doesn't seem to benefit the wikis any. They just go in and go "This shouldn't be that way, this way is OBVIOUSLY better.". And I guess I was just expecting it to happen here as well, so I apologize for being the way I have been to you. Power Hungry Admins, and people stalking my edits simply to undo them, is something I've been dealing with a lot on other wikis. So I tend to jump to negative conclusions regarding people who seem to be in a seat of power on a wiki. I will try to see things in a more positive light here. Again, I'm sorry with acting the way I have been towards you. Past experiences made me think you were just another rude admin, and it was wrong of me to jump to that conclusion. Ixbran (talk) 04:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I've played DMC2, as I've said before, it was just nearly a decade ago. As for Sparda, what I'm trying to say is that we don't have to have an image up immediately. It's fine to wait until we either can get an HD screenshot from the collection (and from the costume selection screen), or use XNALara to rip the model directly. And, it's possible that it turns out the model for Sparda in DMC1 is, despite first glance appearances, identical to that of DMC, in which case the image would also need to be relicensed.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:25, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, I booted up DMC1 and in the title intro that plays, Dantes in game model moves into the background and it switched to the cg we had before (2 guns crossed over). Would this mean that the cg is representative of the costume or no? LegionZero (talk) 14:13, April 27, 2015 (UTC) A little late to this party but is everything fine here? I can tell one of the things I should be working on around here is a better way of communicating here. 04:16,4/30/2015